


Everyone Needs a Sharon

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sharon fixes everything, Steve is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "So do you think I have a shot with Steve since you guys didn't work or is it too hard to get past the discount Hot Topic boyfriend and the legend that is your aunt?"Or the one where Sharon gets Sam and Steve together because apparently they are useless without her





	Everyone Needs a Sharon

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for basically using Sharon as a plot device but I just wanted to write her. I'm sorry. But she's a great character and I couldn't resist

“So do you think I have a shot with Steve since you guys didn't work or is it too hard to get past the discount Hot Topic boyfriend and the legend that is your aunt?” Sam asks, joining Sharon on her couch. 

She looks over  at him with an amused smile, “I love how you start a conversation, Sam. You kinda start it like...like it was  _ already _ started, and you're just picking up where we left off? Which is impossible to do because I just found out someone else is in my fucking apartment as of now.” 

“Sorry about that, I've been hanging out with Natasha too much. The spy stuff just seems to wear off on you.” Sam pokes her in the stomach, “Now answer the question!”

Sharon finally realizes what Sam's said after getting over the shock of Sam himself. 

“Wait, wait, has that idiot not asked you out yet? Oh, I'm gonna  _ kill _ Steve!” She shouts, digging her phone out of her back pocket. 

“We went on that date like a month ago, what the fuck?” She asks mostly to herself as she pulls up his number. 

Sam's trying to say something but Sharon holds up one finger and he shuts it. “Sam, go wait on the terrace until I tell you to come in, okay?”

Thankfully he goes without protest, the glass door sliding shut behind him just as Steve picks up.

“Sharon, I know, but-”

“No buts! I told you to ask out your best friend a month ago and guess who just popped up in my apartment asking if he's gotta shot with you? Sam! I swear, Steve, sometimes I question how you've saved the world over five times when you're such an  _ idiot! _ ”

“To be fair you don't have to be that smart to be good at frisbee.” He sighs, trying to lighten her anger with humor. 

Sharon jabs her finger into the air as if Steve's actually in front of her.  _ “Don't _ make me laugh, Steve, this is serious and I am  _ mad _ at you.”

“I know, Sharon, I know. I'm sorry, okay? I tried to tell Sam like  _ twenty _ times but I just-” Steve sucks in a breath and she can  _ hear _ him pacing, “I always choke up, you know, because it's  _ Sam! _ All he has to do is smile at me, and my knees go weak. I tried to tell him on the rooftop one time, you know, to be romantic.” Steve snorts, “God was that a fucking mistake. The sun started shining and then he was fucking golden and  _ glowing _ in its light like a real angel. Which was so unfair because I already think he's an angel. Can you just...tell Sam for me?” Steve asks, his voice ridiculously high by the time he meets the question mark. 

“Absolutely not. That's ridiculous. You're joking, right?”

“...”

“Steve you are technically 97 and you can't even ask out your crush? This isn't middle school, you don't need a middle man. Plus, Sam is into you so shouldn't it be easier when you know he'll say yes?” Sharon asks, reaching new levels of exasperation. 

“...I guess, but what if-”

“I'm not planning the what-if game with you, Sam is on my terrace right now, there's a beautiful sunrise and your window has never been more open. Borrow an Iron Man suit if you have to, but get your stupid ass over here and ask. Him. Out already!”

Steve scoffs on the other end, “I would rather die than put on that Coca-cola can of a-”

_ “Steve!” _

“Okay, okay, I'm coming.”

Steve ends the phone call with a click and Sharon turns to check that Sam's still waiting on her balcony. He's leaned against the railing, his back to her as his head is tipped up toward the sunrise. She really hopes this works. 

A few minutes go by before she sees Steve climbing over the balcony railing like fucking Romeo. Sharon watches as Steve starts talking, wearing the same serious face he does when he's making a moving speech about freedom and what's right. He's also moving his hands a lot, and Sam's just barely nodding along, the part if his face Sharon can see looking awestruck. 

God, is she going to have to tell them when to kiss too? 

But no, Steve's dramatic ass finally wraps it up and Sam's stepping into his arms, cupping the back of his neck as he moves in for a kiss. 

_ Yes, finally,  _ Sharon thinks. They don't get too carried away, stopping the kiss to simply hold each other under the rising sun. 

Sharon slides open the balcony door, and they both turn grateful gazes to her.

“Thanks Sharon.” Steve says earnestly, his arm wrapped tight and snug around Sam's waist. 

“Mm, yeah, an even greater way to say that would be letting me enjoy my coffee in peace.”

“You mean…?” Sam starts.

Sharon nods, tapping her fingers against the door handle, “I mean get out of my apartment.”

“Yeah, that's what we...that's what we thought you meant. Don't worry though, Sharon.” Sam says, slapping her on the shoulder as he and Steve slip by her. “We're gonna pay you back for this.”

“And just how are you going to do that?” She asks, the two of them already at the front door.

“By passing your number along to Dr. Cho. Yeah, I see how you be looking at her.” Sam teases, making Sharon's cheeks flush red. 

“Shut up.” She replies, hearing Steve and Sam's laughter even after the door closes.


End file.
